Chapter one (UTHP)
How could Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter best summarize his life? Excellence. Hard-work and an immense desire to be the best he could be... To be spoken of in the same breath as Merlin, Morgana, Grindelwald and Dumbledore. Harry had worked hard for his entire life to reach his full potential and it had all started with him watching his beloved Great-Uncle Charlus die... Flashback Harry was happy, he was spending time with his Great-Aunt and Uncle Dorea and Charlus and was being shown how to perform controlled magic. They would show him how to do something and let him try, and, if he failed, then he was helped to do it by them. Harry loved magic and wanted to learn it forever! His happiness, at least in that form, wasn't meant to last. The wards buckled and nearly fell from an attack from the Dark Lord Voldemort, who was surprised that his attack didn't destroy the wards utterly. "It's him," Charlus said in disgust, already feeling the new wards being erected to contain them. "Dorea, take care of Harry. I'll go kill this upstart Dark Lord." Charlus ordered, falling into his old commander persona. "Be careful Charlie!" Dorea said, picking up a confused Harry and warding a nearby window. Charlus nodded and went outside. "Watch, Harry. Watch how the greatest wizards like Charlus fight." Dorea said. "Charlus Potter," Voldemort said coldly. "I've heard a lot about you... Grindelwalds necromancer, ward master, bloodmage, and battlemage. They say that even Dumbledore was wary of fighting you. Surrender the boy to me and live, old man. You are far past your prime and stand no chance against the might of Lord Vold-" The Dark Lord known as Voldemort was blasted onto the ground with his minions... Lestrange and Avery were blasted into a fine mist and Rosier was also ripped apart by the force Charlus' spell. Charlus had grown impatient and had instead opted to spare himself the sound of Voldemort's annoying voice. "You talk too damn much!" Charlus yelled before hitting Voldemort with another curse that would cripple him in the short term. Charlus was just starting, however, and burned Mulciber alive with focused Fiendfyre, before cutting off a just standing Abraxas Malfoy's leg. "No! Don't get up! I don't mind!" Charlus said, before cutting off Malfoy's arm and destroying his wand. "Effeminate squib," Charlus said snidely, before striking Voldemort across the chest with a fire-whip. "Your generation really is a disappointment. Or maybe you're just a disappointment as a Dark Lord." Charlus said mockingly, taking a cutting curse across the chest. Charlus didn't so much wince from the pain. "That wasn't nice, we were having such a great conversation." Charlus casually deflected spells away. "Wasn't very manly either, but I think I can help you take your true form..." "What are blathering about?" Voldemort asked angrily. "This!" Charlus replied, before blasting him back and hitting Voldemort with a castration curse. "If you're going to act like a little bitch, then you can have the same outdoor plumbing as one. None!" Charlus said mockingly, enjoying beating down the arrogant brat who wanted to kill him and his family. Unfortunately, Charlus had pushed Voldemort to far... Voldemort flew into a murderous rage and began barraging Charlus with curses, while actively fighting against Charlus' curse that was slowly crippling him. Eventually, Charlus was overwhelmed by Voldemort's speed, power, and fury and was down to his last moments of life. "Any last words, old man?" Voldemort asked, while Dorea began taking apart the wards to save her husband, briefly forgetting about a horrified and staring Hadrian Potter. "Fuck you, and the whore that pushed you out of her diseased cunt!" Charlus said, before spitting blood in Voldemort's face. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled, overcome by rage. "Crucio!" Dorea screamed, hitting Voldemort and bringing him down to his knees in agony. Voldemort activated his Portkey and fled, with his barely surviving minion joining him. Harry briefly stared at his dead Great-Uncle before he began to cry while he tried to comfort his Great-Aunt Dorea. Harry would later vow to surpass Voldemort, Grindelwald, and Dumbledore and then kill Voldemort himself. End Flashback. Harry's revenge would later be denied to him by his very own infant sister, Rosalie Potter, and Harry would even be briefly angry at her for taking that from him, but he eventually realized that the only other alterative would have been her death and got over it. To make it worse, Harry also lost both of his grandparents to Voldemort. Harry did continue his work to surpass them all though, and his lessons with his Great-Aunt would distract her from own sadness and give her a project to work on. It was time well spent in her opinion, and when Harry went to Hogwarts; he left his first year at Hogwarts with him having surpassed Albus Dumbledore as the most brilliant student that Hogwarts had ever seen. It wasn't even hard for him, he had been learning magic for years by then. Him having taken his OWLs and NEWTs in History of Magic before ever going to Hogwarts helped too and by the time he was twelve he had the Mastery in the subject and his OWLs and NEWTs in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry had little patience for wasting time and simply bypassed the incompetent instruction with an accepted method. Line break-remove text and replace. July 31st, 1991. It was finally the day that Rosalie would get her school supplies and Harry was eager to leave, he needed to get supplies for his Mastery studies in Potions and a couple books for his DADA Mastery studies. Professor Snape demanded the best; especially from Slytherin's like Harry, and Harry was studying for two Masteries with the most demanding and perfectionistic Professor in Hogwarts. It was sure to be challenging for him. Rose excitedly came downstairs to the entrance hall minutes later, fully dressed and ready to go shopping. "Let's go!" Rose called out excitedly, amusing her family. Harry was tempted to tell his sister that they were too poor to send her to Hogwarts, but dismissed it as a mean prank, and followed his family through the floo. When they arrived, they were fortunate enough to avoid getting mobbed by Rosalie's fans and quickly get to Diagon Alley. "Where too first?" Rose asked excitedly. "Gringotts. We need to get some money for your supplies." James replied, before leading them to the bank. "I need to withdraw several hundred galleons from my own vault too. Those Mastery studies cost quite a bit." Harry said. "You know we will pay for that Harry," James said like it was obvious. "I know, but I like the financial independence that I have and I'm already extremely wealthy; even compared to the Malfoy's. This way, I can buy whatever I want and make any investments that I want. If my next round of investments go as planned then I'll even be wealthier than both Houses Potter and Black." Harry said discreetly. His family was very impressed. Harry had been proven to be many things and an excellent investor and business man was two of them. "Good Morning," James said to a free goblin. "We would like to visit Rosalie's Trust Vault and my son would like to visit his personal vault as well." "You have her key, Lord Potter?" The goblin asked. "I do," James replied, annoyed, but knowing better to anger them by saying 'obviously'. "That seems to be in order." The goblin said after inspecting the key. "Very well," He said, handing it back to James, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!" After a brief trip on the cart, they arrived at vault 687 and Griphook opened the door. "Woah!" Rose said, admiring all of the shiny money. "It's all mine?" She asked, to Harry's and their parents amusement. "Yup!" James replied with a smile. "And by the time you're seventeen, it will have filled even more." "Cool! I wanna see how much money Harry has now!" Rose said, to their amusement. Another trip later and they arrived at Harry's personal vault 720. Harry calmly placed his palm on the door and let it take his blood to verify his identity. His identity confirmed, Harry removed his hand and the vault door opened. Once all three entered Harry's much larger vault, they were greeted by several mountains of galleons, sickles, and knuts... There were numerous valuable objects: 3 Pensieves; two created by Harry, gold bars, a trunkful of jewels, a Goblin silver battle-axe; the clan that made it died out and it was all Harry's, silver bars, brass and copper ingots, wands; created by Harry in his wandlore experiments, several incredibly valuable books and a private library that had a secret warded section for his Dark Arts stuff. Harry had raided the Room of Requirement and had found a lot interesting stuff. "Wow, Harry. This is all yours?" James asked in awe, with clear pride in his sons skill at making money. "Yes, and all grown from a sixty-thousand galleon start-up fund when I was young. I created two of the Pensieve's when I was into runes and all of the wands when I was interested in wandlore. Though I got bored with wandlore, and I didn't have any new cores to experiment with." Harry replied, gathering up 500 Galleons. "You have a lot of rare books," Lily said looking at the titles. "And a lot of books on obscure magic..." "Yeah, those are an investment that I can enjoy reading. The glass sheets on the table have salvaged scraps from lost or forgotten books and scrolls, which I hope to translate one day." Harry said. "You need a girlfriend, Harry," James said jokingly, getting a glare from Lily. "I'll get one to hang off each arm and even let you change all the eventual babies diapers. Great idea dad!" Harry said seriously. "We need to go. We've kept a Goblin and a cart both waiting for a few minutes." They nodded and left, with Harry handing an annoyed Griphook two galleons for his time and getting a grateful nod from Griphook and a confused look from Rose. "Time is money, especially to goblins, and wasting it is deemed an insult." Rose nodded and they all climbed on the cart, ready to go back up to the surface. Once they were outside Gringotts, they first went to Madam Malkin's for robes. "Hogwarts, dears?" She asked, when James started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." Madam Malkin lead Rose to the stool, beside Draco Malfoy. She slipped a long robe over her head, and began to pin it to the right length. Harry was led to another assistant, who began her work. "I'll want these with self-ironing, self-repairing, and growth charms also. And Acromantula Silk robes for special occasions with the same charms. All should have the crests for Houses Potter and Black." Harry said, and a nearby person made a note of it. Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was trying to befriend Rose while being his bigoted and self-centered self and was actually just annoying her. Fortunately, Madam Malkin also realized that and got the Potter's done quickly. They went to the trunk shop next where Harry advised them to get a trunk that shrinks, has protective spells, and is feather-light. His parents refused the protective spells, but Harry promised Rose that he would place some later. After getting some parchment, books, and potions supplies, and with Harry picking up his large pre-ordered supply for his Mastery studies and experiments, Harry decided to buy his little sister a birthday present. When Harry entered Eeylops Owl Emporium, he began inspecting the owls and immediately was drawn to a Snowy Owl. She was simply gorgeous and Harry immediately realized that Rose would absolutely love her, so he requested her, a cage, and half a years worth of Owl treats. Harry met back up with his family outside of Ollivander's and immediately noticed that Rose's attention was focused on the new owl. "Like her?" Harry asked, moving the cage closer to Rose. "She's beautiful!" Rose gushed. "Yes she is. I thought that you'd like her. She's your birthday present!" Harry said, causing Rosalie to hug him while saying thank you, and causing their parents to smile. "Aw! How sweet!" A familiar voice said mockingly. Harry turned to face the speaker and saw Cassius Warrington, Marcus Flint, Miles Bletchley, and Graham Montague. "Cassi! Milly!" Harry said with faux happiness, angering the idiots. "Mom, dad, Rose. These idiotic squibs are the current junior Death Eaters and like the actual Death Eaters are complete losers." Harry said, causing his father to snicker. "They thought it would be a good idea to bully me... They reconsidered once they got out of the Hospital Wing." "So are you all on a double date?" Harry asked, angering them. "Marcus, Graham, treat Cassi and Milly like the queens they are." Harry said, causing his father and several nearby people to laugh. "Run along, love birds!" Harry said. They stood glaring for a few moments before leaving, having once more been outwitted and humiliated. Harry opened the door of Ollivander's wand shop and gestured them inside. Once they were inside and had let their guards down, Ollivander spoke. "Good afternoon," he said softly, causing everyone to jump. The worst part was that he did it to amuse himself and people fell for it every single time. "Hello," Rose said awkwardly. "Ah yes," said Mr. Ollivander. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Rose Potter." It wasn't a question. "Lord and Lady Potter," he said respectfully. "Mahogany. Eleven inches. Pliable. And willow, ten and a quarter inches, swishy and a nice wand for charm work." Mr. Ollivander looked towards an annoyed Harry Potter. "Ebony, fourteen inches, unyielding. Excellent for all manner of magic..." Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning bolt scar on Rose's forehead with a long white finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..." To everyone's relief he moved on. "Well, now - Miss Potter. Let me see." Ollivander said, pulling out a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?" "I'm right handed, sir," Rose replied. "Hold out both of your arms." He measured Rose from shoulder to shoulder, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around her head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizards wand." Rose suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between her nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Miss Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave." This continued until Rose was handed a holly and phoenix feather wand and finally got a positive response. Rose, of course, took the bait Ollivander was dangling by saying how curious it was, and asked what was curious. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother - why, its brother gave you that scar." "Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard... I think we must expect great things from you, Miss Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great." "That will be seven Galleons and I'll throw in a free wand holster," Ollivander said. After James paid the seven Galleons, Ollivander bowed them out of his shop. Line break-remove text and replace. Once they returned home, Harry went to his room to sort his new supplies into his trunk, and then continue his projects. Harry was quite proud of his room, it was magically expanded, warded, and customized to his tastes. It had work spaces for his interests in wandlore, Runes and his growing fascination with enchanting. Truthfully, it was more of a workshop than a bedroom, but Harry liked it that way. Harry quickly sorted his school supplies into his trunk and began working on a new ward design. Harry was glad that he had a great teacher in his Great-Aunt Dorea, who was all too happy to pass on her considerable skills. He had a major advantage over most people due to having learned about magic for longer and having more experience with it. That and him being born with great power had helped. "Harry!" Rose said, entering his room without knocking. "You promised to put protective spells on my trunk!" "I forgot, but I'll do that right quick," Harry said, rising from his seat and accepting the shrunken trunk. Harry quickly carved the necessary runes to make the enchantment permanent. That done, Harry cast a spell to make the trunk accessible via Rose's magical signature and then several anti-theft spells. "Done. It wasn't that hard." "Thank you, Harry," Rose said. "When will I be able to do that?" "It varies and that requires advanced skills in runes and charms. Runes are a third-year elective and the charms are very obscure. I only have advanced knowledge due to Great-Aunt Dorea teaching me magic." Harry replied. "Ron said that she's a Black and is probably teaching you Dark Magic." Rose said, fishing for information, and causing Harry to snort in derision. "Ginny agreed with him." "Ron is among the most stupidest and bigoted people that I've ever met, and I've met the children of Death Eaters and people mentally enfeebled by inbreeding. Ginny is stupid little girl who still believes in fairy tales. They aren't a valid source of information or opinion. Anyway, I'm not a Dark Wizard, nor do I have any desire to be. I was sorted into Slytherin for my immense ambition, cunning, and resourcefulness. People will claim or imply that all or most Dark Wizards come from Slytherin, but that is a lie... Merlin was a Slytherin and Morgana was a Ravenlaw. Ambition is a quality that can easily corrupt, but it's the challenge of controlling yourself that decides if you destroy yourself or rule for life." Harry said, before pausing. "That's not to say that you should blindly trust a Slytherin. You should actually exercise a degree of paranoia with them, because most will use, deceive, manipulate, or even kill you." Harry said in warning, and Rosalie nodded in understanding. "Now, lets go downstairs. It's almost lunch time." Rose nodded and was led out of Harry's room and downstairs to the Great Hall of Potter Castle. Once they entered the Great Hall, there were yells of 'surprise!' and Rose glared at her family for having convinced her that there wasn't going to be a surprise birthday party. Harry chuckled. "It wouldn't have been a surprise party if you believed it was going to happen." Harry said in amusement, before gently urging her forward. They had went to great lengths to trick her, she grew to expect surprise parties for years, but mom recently told her that she was too old for surprise parties and that she would have one tomorrow, August 1st, due to shopping today. Rose went for cake and Harry went over to Fred and George Weasley. "Fred, George," Harry greeted. "Hadrian!" They said. "Smashing good to see you mate!" "You two gonna give Hogwarts hell this year?" Harry asked with a smirk. "That we are, but we will spare the nicer snakes of our infinite wrath." Fred replied with a smirk of his own. "We can't lose another prank war to you. It would destroy our reputation." "Good. There are suppose to be a few more potential junior Death Eaters for you to torment, but wait until they do something to deserve it." Harry said, enjoying their arrangement. Harry was slowly weakening the Dark's hold on Slytherin and using outside parties like the Weasley twins to oppress and humiliate their supporters when they spewed their idiotic dogma. Harry took control of Slytherin house the night of his Sorting and castrated the rapists and pinned them to the wall as a warning, and forcing people into oaths on their magic had ensured the secrecy of his actions. Fully using his combat training with Dorea had allowed him to violently defend any attempts to restore the practice or rape anyway, but he had to use manipulation, cunning, and his growing influence to handle the non-combat aspect. "Don't worry, My Lord. We won't incur your wrath." George replied in amusement, using a mocking title. "Well, I'm gonna go talk with Nym. She's prettier than you two trolls." Harry said, causing them to glare at him playfully. Harry casually walked up behind Nymphadora Tonks while she was talking with Harry's Great-Aunt, Dorea Black, and slipped his arms around Nym's mid-section. "Hello, gorgeous," Harry whispered flirtatiously into her ear and causing her hair to turn red in embarrassment. "I've missed you..." Harry said, to Dorea's amusement. "Are wedding bells in the future for you two?" Dorea asked in amusement. "Hopefully," Harry replied, causing Tonk's hair to turn red again and Dorea to chuckle. "I'm willing if she is." "You aren't seventeen," Nym replied in annoyance. "My parents would sign for me and we should wait until you pass Auror training to wed, and by that time I will be close to seventeen. We could date until then..." "No." Nym replied. "You aren't old enough." "Fine. Meanie." Harry replied playfully. "Most would be interested in all my youthful energy being used to bring them pleasure... Alas, you probably couldn't keep up. Maybe you can when I'm seventeen and get tired more easily." Harry said, before kissing her on the cheek and walking away. "Try to seduce Tonks again?" Sirius asked in amusement. "Yeah. Rejected again, and I used a great argument that I would be almost seventeen when she was done with Auror training. Now I'm forced to entertain myself with a parade of beautiful girls as lovers at Hogwarts." Harry said, to Moody's, Remus' and Dumbledore's amusement. "At least I'm still smart, good looking, rich and powerful... Until I'm thirty, it's all down hill from there." Harry added, patting Sirius on the back mockingly, and causing Moody, Remus, and Dumbledore to laugh. "You'll be age thirty one day too Harry and I'll be there to remind you of this." Sirius replied with a smirk. "The hell with that. When I'm 25 I'm going to perform an obscure Grey ritual to preserve my youthful form until my death." Harry replied, to Dumbledore's interest. "You re-discovered the ritual of youth?" Dumbledore asked. "Yeah, among several other lost spells and rituals. Do you think Nicolas Flamel would accept an apprentice in exchange for the knowledge of how to create the alchemic version of Greek Fire? I need to become a skilled Alchemist to create it for myself." "Nicolas seldom accepts apprentices, but if your accomplishments impress him enough, then he might. I would be willing to take you as an apprentice in Alchemy; if you passed your Transfiguration NEWT with an Exceeds Expectations, of course. You wouldn't even have to wait until your sixth year for the class." Dumbledore replied. "I'll see if they have an opening for me to sit my OWLs and NEWTs this August then." Harry said, to Sirius' concern. "Harry if you fail, it will be on your academic record." Sirius warned. "I could have passed my NEWTs at eleven Sirius. Great-Aunt Dorea let me learn as much magic as I wanted... within reason, of course." Harry said, and it wasn't her fault that he wanted to learn Dark Magic. To prove his skills in Transfiguration, Harry bound Sirius with Incarcerous, conjured chains then duplicated them and restrained him further and then conjured butterflies and birds to fly around him and annoy him. "Proof enough?" Harry asked in amusement. "Yes, Harry," Sirius replied in annoyance. "Now get rid of them." Harry vanished the chains, ropes, birds and then willed the butterflies into a tiara and put it on his head with a Notice-Me-Not Charm keyed to him. A permanent Transfiguration. "Impressive. He can certainly pass his NEWTs if that demonstration is anything to go by." Dumbledore agreed, with Moody and Lupin nodding and pretending there wasn't a girly tiara on his head.